1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input device and a steering input device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known input device is used to operate, for example, an audio instrument mounted on a vehicle (for example, refer to PTL 1). This input device is disposed on a steering wheel of the vehicle so that a driver can operate the input device while driving the vehicle.
The input device includes a housing, an operation member supported tiltably in a plurality of directions by the housing, and a plurality of press switches (for example, mechanical switches such as tactile switches) respectively disposed for tilt directions of the operation member. When the driver tilts the operation member in any one of the directions, the operation member presses one of the press switches that corresponds to the tilt direction of the operation member. Accordingly, an operation associated with the press switch thus pressed is executed.